Late In the Hall
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: Harry is dating Ron, but it's not a happy relationship. He hides in the halls late at night when he can no longer be near him. Surprisingly he finds true love and comfort in an unexpected place.


**Not for Ron lovers. Sorry guys! Anyways flames will be used to turn bread to toast! I do however love helpful tips and advice to improve my stories with!**

**Edit: I got a comment saying that this felt rushed and needed some better detailing. I couldn't agree more! So, this is for you! I have gone back and (not changing the story) added to it, hopefully improving it! Plus I forgot to add the part where Hermione apologizes and asks to be friends again.**

**And unfortunately I am not the great J.K. Rowling. I own none of the amazing peps in this story!**

**Late in the Hall**

Harry sat in a long abandoned hall late at night. Usually he would be with his boyfriend of 6 months, Ron, but he couldn't bear to lie beside him and pretend everything was alright any longer. At first Harry loved every moment they were together; he felt loved and happy, things he hadn't felt, ever. At first it was perfect, they were perfect, but lately, Ron had been getting increasingly unhappy. The stress of the oncoming war was getting to everyone, but it seemed to affect Ron especially hard. He had so many to loose from the war if things went wrong. It was affecting him on an almost disturbing level. He was angry all the time now, and he was taking it out on people, mostly Harry. It wasn't just yelling either, he was abusing him.

He'd hit him and yell at him, call him terrible names, similar to those his Aunt and Uncle called him. Sometimes Ron even did it in the common room, in front of everyone. They didn't even say anything! They just looked down at what they were doing and pretended like it wasn't happening. I t made Harry sick. His _'friends' _didn't even try to help him when he needed them most.

When Ron was finally done yelling and hitting Harry he would apologize and kiss Harry's new bruises. He would give Harry a look of utter guilt and Harry would cave. He would just nod his head and accept all the apologies. Ron would smile and grab Harry's hand pulling him along behind him to their room. The second the door would close behind Harry, he would be slammed against it. He hated it, the violent 'love making' He missed the early days when they would kiss and explore before passionately connecting. But _this, _he hatedit so much. But for some reason Harry always took it and let Ron do it again and again, Harry thought that at least it was better than being alone again.

He knew the Weasley's and the other Order members cared about him, some even loved him, but none on the level he wanted. He wanted family, compassion and deep heart wrenching love. He believed if he could convince himself Ron truly loved him, he could be happy. It had worked for a while too, this shield he had put up to protect himself from the cruel truth. But it was breaking, and quickly. The wall protecting him from this lie about Ron was breaking, because it had never been strong in the first place. They had been together 6 months, the first one was slow but the by the second they were already having sex. And by the fourth Ron had snapped.

Harry just couldn't understand why everyone that was supposed to love him turned it into torture. The Dursley's who were supposed to take care of him and love him like their own treated him worse than a common mutt. And Sirius, sweet Sirius had died leaving Harry alone! Harry was crumbling under the weight of this realization, Ron didn't really love him, and he knew that, but why? Harry put up with all his shit, he tried as hard as possible to be the best boyfriend and friend he could be, but it wasn't enough? He wasn't enough? He didn't understand.

So, here he was, on the cold hard stone ground in a dark hallway in Hogwarts, crying quietly to himself, praying that when he went back to Gryffindor Tower, to Ron, It would suddenly be different, they would make slow passionate love and they would talk and kiss all night into the wee hours of the morning where they slowly close their eyes and dream of their happy future together. But that was all it was wasn't it? A dream. He knew it wouldn't happen; he would go back and find Ron furious that Harry had left without his permission. So he stayed on the ground and cried some more, as had his routine become.

Instead of going to his abusive boyfriend and breaking it off like he should have done two months ago, he hid in a hall and cried, his fear of Ron completely crushing him under its immense weight.

He was having his cry, wishing it would go away, and suddenly heard footsteps. He whipped the tears away roughly with the back of his hand. He stood thinking it might be Snape making his rounds and began to run. He didn't need someone else to yell at him, or see him vulnerable.

Draco was walking down the dark halls trying to figure out why he was obsessing over the 'Boy-who-lived'. He had been thinking about him constantly lately. He thought it started when he had seen Potter and the Weasel holding hands. He couldn't believe they were together and felt what he was surprised to find was jealousy. He wanted to be the one holding Potter's hand as they walked to class; he wanted to be the one making Potter blush as he whispered something scandalous in his ear. He, Draco, wanted to be the one to make _Harry_ smile with just one little glance. He had tried to ignore it, but every time he saw them, it made his heart flutter. It had only increased when rumors of abuse had spread through the school. He noticed swelling, and sad looks. He saw Harry smile less and a deadness in his once brilliant emerald eyes. He would glance over at him during meals only to find that he wasn't eating and that he was sitting at the very end of the table trying to look as small and unassuming as possible. These were the thoughts that were keeping him up and forcing him to wander the halls late into the night.

He was about to turn a corner when he heard a low sob and stopped dead he turned the corner ready to comfort, Draco may act cruel but he, in reality hated it, he wanted to have friends from all the houses and love whomever he wanted, he didn't want to end up like his father. So he turned the corner trying for his best warm smile, only to see a retreating figure with brown messy hair. He knew who it was, and that stopped him in his tracks. When he regained himself he knew he had to do something. That had been the boy he had been obsessing over, crying in the middle of the night, and he would be damned before he let it happen again.

Harry sat in the same hall the next night crying again, Ron had hit him… _again_, but instead of 'making love' afterwards Harry ran. He was crying harder than any night before, when he would go back, Ron would be furious. Harry wasn't sure he would be able to fix himself up afterwards like he usually did which meant going to the hospital wing, which meant getting Ron in trouble, which meant being alone again. He was sobbing loudly, he didn't even care if Snape found him and gave him detention for being out of bed, and it was better than going back before morning. He would stay here all night if he had to, but he would not go back before he gave Ron a chance to cool off.

And that of course is when Draco found him. He heard the crying much sooner and walked much quieter. He turned the corner as quietly as possible so Harry wouldn't run away again and sat sank down next to him.

He leaned towards Harry and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and one around his waist, Harry fell into him sobbing without even thinking about who he was crying on. He appreciated the warmth and comfort to much to complain. Finally after almost an hour the tears stopped and he looked up to see Draco staring at him with deep concern on his face.

"Why are you holding me?" Harry looked sad but that was all, he didn't look accusing or angry.

"You're upset and you needed someone." Draco looked back equally as sad. Harry tried to get up but Draco stopped him.

"What Draco? … You've always hated me. What, now that you think I'm helpless you care?" a single tear rolled down Harry's bruised purple cheek. Draco looked like a kicked puppy as he tried to brush the tear away as lightly as possible. He felt Harry restrain himself from nuzzling into the comforting touch.

"I didn't hate you, I was jealous; I was upset you picked that dreadful boy over me. Harry did _he _do this to you? Does Ron hurt you?" Harry looked terrified. His eyes widened and he shook his head but stopped quickly as a headache threatened.

"No, Draco! Please don't say anything, please, he's all I have, I can't be alone anymore, _please… _I just want someone to love me. Even though I know it's not real I can't lose him! I'm scared of being alone again." Harry started hyperventilating.

"Harry, _Harry? _Love stop! You're making yourself sick, you need to calm down. Harry you don't have to be alone, and you don't have to be with Ron, you don't even have to go back to him tonight." Draco brushed Harry's check lightly with the back of his fingers.

Harry looked away. "No, you don't understand, I'll have no one without him. I'm a freak, I'm thin and ugly and death follows me. Who wants to be with someone like that?" Draco looked stunned, then heartbroken.

"Does _he _tell you those things?" Draco took a deep breath and muttered under his breath, "I'll kill the slimy bastard." he heard Harry gulp and Draco looked at him with an apologizing look. "Harry you're Beautiful, and I, I _love_ you. I have, always, loved you I think."

Harry blinked a couple of times. "What?"

"I love you Harry, I have for a very long time. I couldn't say anything and had to pretend I hated you because of my father, but I don't want to end up like him or be like him, or do what he does. I want to be with _you, _and I want to be more like you. I want friends from all the houses and I want to love whomever I want without being judged." He let go of Harry, he hadn't realized he had still been holding him. He made to get up, he felt like he was imposing on Harry now. And he didn't want to see the rejection he knew would come, the scathing look that would follow his confession. He had known Harry wouldn't love him back, but Harry deserved to know, especially if it meant he didn't have to be with scum like Ron. At the last minute Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him back down to the ground with him.

"Draco I don't want to be alone, and all these years I never even considered you because I thought you hated me. I need some time so you don't become just a rebound from my terrible choices. That's not fair to you." He glanced around as if someone were going to pop out and begin beating him. "Draco I know I can love you, I just need time." Harry put his head in his hands and sobbed again.

"You don't have to be alone Harry, I'll take care of you, and I'll wait as long as you want to be close like that." Draco took a pause. "I don't want you to go back to Ron tonight, I can tell you were crying harder tonight then last night." Harry looked at him confused. "I heard you last night, and I was going to have this conversation with you then but you ran away. Tonight you were crying so hard you didn't hear me come, which means it was worse than last night." Harry nodded silently confirming his statement. "Come back to the Slytherin rooms with me, all those jokers are too scarred of me to say differently. I'll protect you Harry." Draco reached out for Harry and pulled the boy into his arms. Draco stood and carried Harry bridal style. Harry had been wrong about himself in a lot of ways but he wasn't wrong about being thin. It was as if he hadn't eaten, ever. Draco carried Harry all the way to the dungeons. He got to the portrait of a tall thin regal man and it sneered at the half conscious Gryffindor in Draco's arms.

"They will not approve of _him _entering, are you positive you want to go down this path young Malfoy? Draco just nodded and said the password. Draco stepped through the opening and walked up to his room. The Slytherin's were all from wealthy homes, so they demanded their own rooms. Draco wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing Harry until maybe breakfast time; hopefully Harry would be willing to tell them what had happened and they would be more accepting of his intruding.

They got up to his bedroom and he realized that he only had one bed. Draco looked to Harry who must have realized the same thing. "I'm just going to sleep in the common room, pretend like I fell asleep down there." He smiled weakly at Harry.

"Draco, it's okay, really, so long as we don't, ya know." Harry looked away embarrassed. Draco smiled a little wider and placed him on the ground. He lightly grabbed Harry's chin and smiled at him.

"We won't do anything unless you're ready. I love you remember? I've loved you for five years; I can wait a bit longer." At that Harry blushed. Draco thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He went over to his wardrobe and pulled out two sets of pajamas. He handed a set to Harry who turned away from Draco.

"Turn around please?" Draco realized he was starring at Harry's back.

"Oh! Yes of course." He turned around and pulled off his shirt. He turned around to see Harry had done the same. He saw large bruises on his shoulders and hips and had to look away quickly to calm himself. He changed quickly after that and waited for Harry to finish also. Then they climbed into Draco's large four poster bed and turned off the lights. Draco assumed Harry wouldn't even want their arms touching, but once they were settled Harry moved towards Draco and rested his head on Draco's chest.

"I don't much care for the dark… He always turns the lights off. He doesn't like looking at me. Says I make stupid faces and that I'm too thin and pale to be sexy in bed."

"He sure fucks you enough from what I hear for him to not consider you sexy." Draco felt a wet spot on his chest. "Damn, Harry I'm sorry. I'm a total git sometimes."

"No you're right; he just doesn't want to see _me. _I'm and ugly little freak."

"Shh, shh, shh, you're amazing; he's an idiot for not seeing it. I don't understand how he could abuse you, and accuse _you _of being unattractive. Someone who beats up innocent people for no reason is wholly unattractive."

"Draco?" Harry's voice was a sleepy whisper.

"Yes Harry?"

"Thank you."

"For what, I haven't done much."

"This, I was never nice to you, and now, you're the only one I want to be nice to, the only one I care about, and it's only been three hours. I thought it would take much longer to care about you, I'm glad I was so wrong."

Draco couldn't help the smile that crept on his face. "Trust me Harry you're worth my time and love. I'm glad you care about me, it makes everything easier." Harry nuzzled against Draco's chest and smiled into it. "Love you Harry." Harry was asleep. Draco leaned his head down and kissed the top of Harry's head before falling asleep himself.

They didn't wake up till long after breakfast. It was a good thing it was Saturday. When they finally woke up Harry was starving. They got dressed again their backs to each other for modesty. When they were finished it was lunch time, which would make it easier, no one would ask questions if there was no one around to do the asking. They walked down into the common room and towards the portrait. As they made their way Draco asked Harry, "When we go down to breakfast do you want to go in separately?" Harry's eyes got wide and he latched onto Draco's arm.

"No! I'm scared. I ran from Ron last night, I didn't let him have _sex_ with me like we usually do after he hits me. He's going to be so angry with me." Draco's nostrils flared at Harry's words. _'Really, Ron would beat him, and then have sex with him like a plaything.' _ Draco felt momentarily sick. He grabbed Harry's hand giving it a light squeeze.

"I won't let him hurt you Harry."

"How? No one in Gryffindor cares about me anymore, they won't defend me. And even if he doesn't get me, your house will, they all-"

"Harry stop!" He grabbed Harry's shoulders lightly remembering the bruises. "My house hated you because they thought I did."

"And I'm a Gryffindor." Harry said with a sneer as if that no longer was what he wanted.

"Yeah well I've seen some snake in you over the years. They'll deal Harry, but I'm not letting you go back to _him, _and if those lions didn't defend you, then you're better off with me anyways." Harry smiled a little at Draco, which made him smile.

He kissed the top of Harry's head, "you missed." Harry gave Draco a small impish smile.

Draco looked confused. "No I didn't, how did I miss?" Harry leaned forward on his tip toes and lightly grasped Draco's face between his hands and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You missed. My lips are down here." Draco smiled at Harry who smiled back.

"I didn't miss; I was waiting for you remember?" Harry smiled and nodded, he gave Draco another light kiss before grabbing his hand and leading him into the Great Hall.

When they entered they were slightly late, it wasn't a big deal but the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's noticed that there 'leaders' hadn't been seen since late the night before. The two houses starred at the door as the two walked in holding hands. Harry noticed Ron get up from the table and head towards him. Harry hid behind Draco cowering and shaking behind him. He was clutching the back of his robes so tight it was making him shake slightly too. When Ron finally reached them, the whole hall was whispering about what could be happening, everyone thought Harry and Draco hated each other, and everyone knew Harry was dating Ron...

"Move it Draco. I'd like to see my boyfriend." Ron looked smug. Draco glowered at him.

"Well it seems he doesn't want to see _you_ Weasel." Ron's smugness faltered.

"This doesn't concern you." Ron was speaking low so that others wouldn't hear, but the anger in his voice was clear.

"It concerns me now. Harry let me help him, that makes him my responsibility, and you're hurting him." Ron made a nervous laughing sound and looked around cautiously.

"Am not, I'm not even touching him, I just want to have a little chat."

"Yeah now, cause there's people around." Ron looked ready to punch Draco. He didn't falter. He wasn't going to let this arsehole threaten him or Harry. "Get out of here Weasley, Harry doesn't want to talk to you."

"Sure he does, don't you Harry?" Ron reached around Draco and tried to grab Harry's arm, but he yelped and jumped away falling to the ground.

He cowered on the ground crying, "No please don't hit me again Ron, please." At that McGonagall and Snape came over to see what was happening.

"What is going on Draco?" Snape looked fierce and angry. Draco was calm he knew he hadn't done anything this time. He knelt on the ground next to Harry trying to shush him, as he screamed and sobbed. The whole hall had their eyes on the pair of them.

He looked up at the professors. "Weasley here has been abusing Harry." McGonagall scoffed.

"Ronald would never hurt Harry they are dating." Snape looked down at Harry cowering in Draco's arms, then at Weasley who looked terrified.

"Like that's stopped people before," said Snape. He gave McGonagall a knowing look, she knew all about his father.

She nodded at him and grabbed Ron's arm and turned back to the hall. With her famous McGonagall look, "go back to your meal!" With that she led him from the hall followed by Draco who had picked up Harry, and were following the professors. They walked quickly down the hall to McGonagall's office. Snape waved his wand and three more chairs appeared. He sat in the one facing the boy's chairs. McGonagall sat Ron in one and Draco sat in the other cradling Harry close to him.

"What happened?" McGonagall looked outraged that this had been going on right under her nose.

Ron scoffed, "I didn't do anything, Draco must have cursed him or something." Snape sneered at Ron that obviously wasn't the case seeing how much Draco cared, cradling Harry in his arms.

Draco on the other hand felt he needed to defend Harry. "Prove it! You're the arse that beat Harry when all he wanted was your love! Look at him, his face is black and blue because of you!" Draco's yelling got Harry sobbing. He immediately started apologizing and shushing Harry. "Shh, it's okay love I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Harry calmed down as soon as Draco started speaking in a calmer tone. Harry nuzzled Draco's neck and stopped crying.

"Harry looks comfortable, not cursed to me; it looks like he's terrified of you though." Snape jabbed a finger in Ron's direction.

"This is quite enough we have to hear it from Harry otherwise it's going to be one person's word against the others," said McGonagall, always the reasonable one.

"I don't think Harry is ready for that," Draco's voice dropped, "look at him professor, he's trembling. You can't expect him to relive all that this arse has done to him." Harry took his face from Draco's neck and looked up slowly, reveling for the first time to the professors his bruised face. They gasped in shock. He looked so little with his tear stained face all curled on Draco.

"It's okay Draco, I…I need stop being taken advantage of." Draco nodded and kissed Harry on the forehead.

"Harry, why haven't we seen bruises before, or was this the first time?" McGonagall tried to sound as caring and motherly as possible not wanting to upset Harry again.

Harry shook his head. "Usually I get rid of them before breakfast the next day. I glamour the bad ones, I can heal the tiny ones myself."

"How long have you been doing this?" Snape was barley containing his rage.

"About two months." Harry's voice was very small as Ron's fierce gaze penetrated the back of his head.

"There are more on his back and I'm sure his chest too." Draco looked defiant and glared back at Ron. Harry looked down at his lap, playing with his fingers.

"Harry, I don't want to upset you, but could you show us?" Harry squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in Draco's chest. He took a deep breath and nodded before standing up slowly. He lifted his shirt over his head and spun around so that they could see all of them. It was worse than Draco had thought. Apparently they had not all formed when he had seen Harry's back the night before, and his stomach was a mass of purple and yellowing swirls. He looked like he was wearing a tie-dyed shirt. Every head but Harry's snapped in Ron's direction when they had seen enough.

"Harry… tell us what happened." McGonagall's voice was hoarse with rage.

He nodded and pulled his shirt back on, he looked at the professors. "I… I have been abused since I was placed with the Dursley's; they verbally and sometimes physically abused me." Harry let out a shaky breath. "I've never felt loved; I didn't grow up in a loving home obviously. I met Ron in first year and was so happy to just have a friend that cared, it eventually turned into something more. Hermione wasn't happy of course, I took the boy she loved, and she hasn't talked to me or Ron since. I was sad, but I thought I had love, it didn't matter that she wasn't my friend…..I was wrong." Harry had to hold back tears, taking deep breaths; Draco grabbed his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze... "I, um… it was great at first, but the war, it gets to everyone, and Ron has so much to lose, he's stressed out. He took it out on me, he would hit me and then once he realized what he had done he would kiss me and tell me he was sorry." Harry cleared his throat. "We would go into our room and make love to show he was sorry, I wanted him to feel better I thought I could take him hitting me as long as he felt better, at first hitting me was enough, and I could take it, I had been through much worse with the Dursley's and, well my _history_. As long as he showed me he felt bad afterwards it was fine."

"Eventually though the love making that I held onto turned violet too, it was basically….." Harry took a deep shuddering breath. "It turned into rape, I told him I didn't like it rough, but he just stopped caring what I thought. At first that didn't bother me either, he needed to let out his anger and worry…. It just became too much, it broke me, I tried to tell him that too, but he had just stopped loving me altogether. That's what finally broke me. I feel pathetic." Draco could see the anger welling inside Harry, and he sure as hell wasn't going to stop him from letting it out.

Harry turned and looked daggers at Ron. "All I've ever wanted was acceptance, and you used that against me! How could you? I loved you, and I just became your play thing; your stress reliever." Harry was vibrating with anger, his magic flaring dangerously. No one bothered jumping up to calm him. "You're a monster and I want nothing to do with you, I…. I would rather be alone then have another person using me the way you have, the way everyone that should love me has! You're _sick_ and I _hate _you!" He turned and ran for the door.

Draco looked at Snape, silently asking a lot of questions. Snape nodded after Harry. Draco got up and chased Harry out the door. The rest of the room was silent for a long moment. Finally Snape turned to stare at Ron. Snape stood up from his chair with furry, "McGonagall, I trust you can punish him well enough, I want Harry transferred to Slytherin immediately even with this one expelled he won't be safe there anymore it seems. Nowhere in his story did anyone seem to come to his defense." He turned toward the door but caught the look on Ron's face. The little twerp was glaring at him. Snape rounded on him before anyone could blink. Snape put a hand on each of Ron's arm rests and got right in his face, his crooked nose cm's from Ron's. "If you ever touch a hair on that man's head again, you little prick, I will make sure you know exactly what Harry felt like when you abused him, and then when you're feeling so pathetic you can barely speak I will personally throw your arse in Azkaban and let the Dementors have their way with you!" He pushed off the chair and strode from the room, robes billowing. As he walked away from the room he could hear McGonagall screaming a similar threat and repeating the word expelled!

Snape ran all the way to the Slytherin common room. He spoke the password and walked straight up to Draco's room. He got questioning looks from his students as he ran past. He didn't care. He knocked on Draco's door and went in slowly. Harry was curled up against Draco sobbing, mumbling words like pathetic and slut. Draco was trying to calm him and tell him those things weren't true, but Harry wasn't listening. Snape cleared his throat, Draco's head popped up, he nodded and Snape walked over slowly. He sat on the edge of the bed by Harry. He spoke softly so not to startle him. "Harry I have something to tell you-"Harry started sobbing louder.

"Please don't make me go back, I can't go back, he'll kill me! He's going to be so angry with me." Harry was shaking uncontrollably. Snape look completely startled. He had no idea what to do for the sobbing boy. "Ron was right, I'm just pathetic and worthless, I don't know what I'm going to do." That statement seemed to snap Snape out of his shock. He grasped Harry's arms and looked into his tearstained face.

"Harry, I told McGonagall I didn't want you going back to Gryffindor, it's never been done before but you are officially a Slytherin now, you don't have to go back to Ron or any of those other people. You can stay here with Draco, and I promise _I _won't let anyone hurt you like that again."

Harry stopped crying and looked at Snape, "are you serious?" Snape smirked good-naturedly.

"Have you ever known me to kid Potter?"

Harry's face lit up, and then he did something no one was ready for, he jumped on Snape and hugged him like his life depended on it. Snape further surprised everyone by hugging Harry back. "No one should be put through that, you deserve better." He let go of Harry, gave him a genuine smile. "Draco for instance is better than that; he's proven to me he has a truly good heart when pointed in the right direction."

Harry nodded and turned back to Draco with a huge smile on his face. Snape stood and nodded happily to the two boys and swept through the room and closed the door with a soft click. He now had to tell the others about Harry.

The next thing Draco knew he was flat on his back on the bed with Harry kissing every bit of his face. Draco started laughing and Harry followed. Harry hugged him tight and kissed him as passionately as he could muster while trying not to laugh. Finally Harry sat up still straddling Draco's thighs gasping for breath.

"I can't believe it Draco, I actually feel happy. I can't remember being this happy." Draco beamed at Harry and sat up on his elbows. He leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"I'm so happy for you Harry, and I can't say I'm not a little happy for myself." Harry tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy making Draco laugh. "I never have to let you out of my sight; we can spend as much time together as we please." Harry gave Draco another huge grin and pushed him back on the bed kissing him deeply.

Draco flipped them, never taking his lips from Harry's; both boys were gasping and smiling from happiness at the prospect of never having to be alone again. Draco left Harry's lips, trailing kisses across his jaw and down his neck. Harry tasted like strawberries, it was intoxicating. And Harry let out little gasps of pleasure every time Draco's lips connected with his skin. They sounded like hundreds of little tinkling bells. Draco kissed back up to Harry's ear, "I love you so much, please don't ever leave me Harry." Draco looked down into Harry's sparkling emerald eyes. He wasn't smiling anymore, but Draco was sure he had never seen Harry happier. His eyes said it all, he was happy.

Harry took a deep breath, a small smile curling his pink lips. "I would never leave you, you've made me happier then I have ever felt before, I can't imagine being with anyone else now." Draco's face split in a huge smile before once again claiming Harry's lips in a searing kiss. He felt Harry shift and then felt warm skin touching his own. He looked down to find that neither he nor Harry were wearing shirts.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this after all that Ron put you through, are you sure you want to commit to me in that way just yet… after _that_?" Harry said nothing he flicked his wand again and Draco felt warm skin against his own for the second time. They were now in just their boxers. Harry grasped Draco's face in his cool hands and kissed him. Draco moaned into the kiss as he flicked his tongue out against Harry's lower lip. He was begging for entrance, and Harry was only too happy to comply. Their tongue danced together, exploring each other's mouths until they were sure they knew every inch.

When they finally broke apart panting, Harry smirked. Draco trailed hot, opened mouth kisses down his body. Between flicks of his skilled tongue he muttered a healing charm; Harry's bruises vanished with each touch of Draco's lips.

Harry moaned with each flick of Draco's tongue on his heated skin. When Draco reached the hem of Harry's boxers he ran his fingertips just above the fabric as his lips and tongue teased his navel. Harry writhed beneath the teasing fingers and lips. Draco curled his fingers around the hem of the offending fabric and slowly peeled the boxers off his new lover. When they were off he sat back and looked down at Harry's fully naked body. "Wow, you my love are beautiful." Harry blushed a deep red trying to cover himself with his hands. Draco batted them away.

"How can you say that when I'm all thin and covered in bruises" whined Harry? Draco shook his head in a very disapproving way. He grabbed his own wand and flicked it making his boxers vanish as well.

He ground down against Harry making him gasp in pleasure. "Maybe that will help convince you how sexy I think you are, mmm, and when you make those noises, just for me, I want to kiss you and see if I can taste them." Draco ground his hips down again making Harry buck into him with another much louder moan. Draco smirked and covered Harry's lips with his own. Draco began a steady rhythm against Harry, their precum lubricating his movements. Harry's fingers tangled in Draco's silky hair tugging lightly when Draco did something he really liked. Draco figured that out quickly. He began only doing things that made Harry's fingers give a tug and soon Harry's fingers were massaging his scalp relentlessly.

Draco's lips parted reluctantly from Harry's, both gasping for breath. He looked down into Harry's dazzling Green eyes, both panting as their orgasms drew nearer. He sucked on Harry's neck nuzzling the soft skin. Draco writhed against Harry just a few more times and suddenly they were both screaming their completion. Harry's arms wound tightly around Draco's neck as the rode them out together.

Draco rolled to the side pulling Harry to him as they basked in the afterglow. He waved his wand to clean them up. Harry kissed Draco on the neck. "That was amazing Draco, but why didn't you… ya know?" Draco smiled and looked down at Harry.

"You weren't ready, I wanted to show you how beautiful I think you are, but we didn't need to have sex for me to do that." Harry smiled sweetly at Draco.

"I'm so happy; I don't know what I've done to deserve you." Draco laughed; Harry could hear it deep in his chest. He could feel it rumbling through him.

"You my love, what haven't you done to deserve happiness? They kissed lightly before drifting off into a happy sleep.

The next morning Draco and Harry woke feeling happier then they had felt in a long time. Harry nuzzled against Draco's chest which he had been using as a pillow and yawned. Draco chuckled at how cute Harry was after he just woken up. Harry half sat up, his hair was sticking up in all directions, he looked even cuter then he had moments before.

"I think we are in need of a shower, what do you think?" Harry nodded against Draco's chest. "Okay Harry, up we go." Draco sat up and got out of bed pulling a very sleepy Harry along with him. He led them to his bathroom and started a warm shower before pushing Harry towards it. "You first."

This seemed to wake Harry up slightly he turned towards Draco, "aren't you going to help me? I'm too tired to do it by myself today." Draco turned slowly back towards the other boy. He smiled seductively at Harry and chased him into the tub.

Twenty minutes later they were getting out, clean, and well snogged. Draco wrapped Harry in a large fluffy green towel that matched his eyes before wrapping himself in one. They went back out into Draco's regular room where Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage were now sitting in a corner. And there were new robes waiting on a chair with the Slytherin crest for Harry. He ran over to them and picked them up delicately as if they would burst into flames. He turned to Draco slowly, "it didn't seem real till now, and I really won't have to ever have to be alone with Ron again. I won't have to go back to those people that pretended to care about me for so long." He smiled and dropped his towel to start getting dressed. Draco did the same, every so often glancing over at Harry in his various stages of dress just to make sure it hadn't all been a wonderful dream.

When they were finished getting ready they grabbed their bags and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco thought Harry would be nervous, it would be his first meal as a Slytherin, and Draco wasn't even sure how they would react to him being there. He was sure Snape would have spoken to them, told them what had happened. Most of the Slytherin kids, although wealthy did not have parents that exactly showered them with affection, they were bred for manners and more money. He hoped they would understand.

Harry looked up at Draco, "what's wrong?"

"Aren't you nervous, even a little? We weren't exactly friends a few days ago." Harry just laughed.

"Did you know I was supposed to be in Slytherin? Yeah the hat wanted to put me there, I told it not to, because Ron told me only bad wizards came out of there."

Draco scoffed but felt much better seeing Harry look so happy. "I'm sure telling them that will get them to lighten up to you, that and your natural charms. Just don't let any of them kiss you okay? Especially Pansy, a right minx that girl is, been trying to get in my pants since first year."

Harry raised one eyebrow, "should I feel any jealousy?"

Draco laughed, "Trust me Harry; I only have eyes for you." Right as he said that they entered the Great Hall. Everyone turned to look at them, the last time they had been in the Great Hall a fight had almost broken out. Draco noticed Harry advert his eyes away from the Gryffindor table and head straight for the Slytherin table with his head down. Draco grabbed his hand giving it a light squeeze. Harry squeezed back and they sat down at the end of the long table.

Harry was at the end next to Draco who had Blaise on his other side; right across from them sat Crabbe and Goyle next to Pansy. They were all starring at Harry who tried to avoid eye contact as he grabbed a piece of toast.

Pansy leaned across the table towards Harry, "What are you playing at?" Harry kept looking down at his toast. Draco leaned towards Pansy.

"He's not _playing _at anything. Didn't Professor Snape tell you what had happened?" The other three nodded.

"Yeah he said that Weasley arse has been beating and…" Blaise cleared his throat, "and doing other things to Harry even though they were supposed to be dating."

Draco just nodded, and looked over to Harry; he squeezed his knee under the table. Harry looked up at Draco with a tentative smile.

"So it's true then? Ron really did those things to you?" Goyle was surprisingly curious.

"Yeah, he really did." They nodded as their expressions changed from annoyed curiosity to approval of his presence.

"So is Ron here?" He mumbled to the group in general.

"No, at least we didn't see him when we came in, we were going rough him up a bit, but he didn't show up." Crabbe and Goyle were looking around again to make sure.

Harry didn't join them in looking for him, he never wanted to see him again, just looking at Ron made him feel dirty. He finished his toast and looked back at Draco expectantly. He could read on Harry's face the need to get out of the Great Hall. He nodded to Harry and turned back to the others. "Well looks like we're off to class, see you soon." Draco stood with Harry right behind him. He grabbed Harry's hand and they headed towards the dungeons for double Potions with the Gryffindor's. They waited outside alone, they had arrived quiet early. They weren't waiting long though; Snape strode up with his robes billowing.

"Ahh, good Potter you're here, I need to tell you something before class begins." Harry looked at Draco slightly worried. "Draco may come also, it's nothing terrible." He opened the door and stepped aside to let them in first.

They all sat down around Snape's desk the two boys starring at him expectantly. "I'm not sure if you had noticed or not… but Mr. Weasley was not at breakfast this morning." The two boys shared a look before looking back at Snape, who was actually giving them a genuine smile. "That is because he has been expelled. His wand has been taken from him till the council can decide whether he is worthy to hold such power or not. Judging by their original looks after McGonagall and I told them what had happened, he will not be using magic for a very, _very, _long time." Harry looked stunned, he looked to Draco as if he was going to tell Harry it was sick joke, but Draco didn't say anything, he just gave Harry a huge smile and jumped up from his chair and hugged Harry tightly.

"I can't believe it! _I can't believe it!_ I really never have to see Ron again!" Snape just nodded Draco noticed him trying to conceal a smile behind his long fingers. Suddenly Harry turned to Snape with light tears in his eyes. "Thank you Professor, thank you so much!" Snape shook his head.

"No one deserves to be treated like that. He deserves punishment for the way he treated you." Harry nodded with a teary smile. "Go ahead and take your seats boys, the rest of your classmates will be here soon." He turned and went into his storage rooms with a knowing smile, leaving the two boys alone for a few minutes. Draco could only guess he did it on purpose to let them have few moments alone to celebrate.

Draco took Harry in his arms and kissed him passionately. Their tongues danced with happiness against each others. Much too soon for Harry's liking however, they separated as they heard the approaching footsteps of their classmates. They quickly took their seats, just as the others began to file into the classroom. The Gryffindor's all gave Harry accusing looks as they passed him, but nothing could bother him now, he felt as though he were floating on a cloud with Draco beside him. He no longer belonged to their house, so he no longer cared what they thought of him. The only one that mattered was Draco. The boy who had taken care of him and loved him when he felt his lowest, and most pathetic, and that was what mattered to him now.

He had this feeling the whole day. He walked with a skip in his step and a flutter in his heart. He held Draco's hand proudly as they walked down halls and smiled at him whenever their eyes met.

At dinner he was actually having a good conversation with Draco and his friends; he found it surprisingly easy to talk to them once he had told them he was supposed to be a Slytherin. They thought Ron being the one to tell him Slytherin's were bad news was highly amusing and ironic.

Harry had managed to get all the way to the pudding without anything going wrong… and then suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall burst open. A very stout red haired woman wobbled in. She was so angry that her skin tone matched her hair giving her a glowing red Christmas light appearance.

Harry's head had snapped up just like all the others as the doors opened, but when he saw her he couldn't peel his eyes away like the others could. Most had turned to talk with their friends about the odd appearance of the Weasley mother, but not Harry. He heard Snape and McGonagall's shoes clicking once again as they walked down the aisle towards the doors, but that didn't seem to make Mrs. Weasley falter in her steps. She was looking down the Gryffindor table. He saw out of the corner of his eye, several people point in his direction. She turned in the direction of their fingers and began screeching at the top of her lungs.

"WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS THE LITTLE MONSTER THAT GOT _MY _SON EXPELLED?" Any happy thought Harry had had, suddenly vanished. She looked around the hall, her eyes zeroing in on Harry within seconds. She stormed up to him just as McGonagall and Snape reached them. They tried to grab her before she reached Harry, but she was so angry she was coursing with adrenaline and easily broke from their grasp. She reached Harry within seconds, she pulled her arm back and released it smacking Harry so hard across the face the entire hall could hear it. Harry grabbed his face in shock, he hadn't expected that honestly. He slowly looked up at her, eyes shining with tears from the swift pain in the entire left side of his face.

He got up from the bench and stood in front of Mrs. Weasley, he glower not even flinching as he rose to full height (at least three heads above her). He had a large hand print on the left side of his face but he looked astonishingly intimidating despite its presence.

Harry's nostrils flared with anger, he flexed his wand hand, and Draco could tell he wished he could slap the foolish woman back. His chest was heaving with anger as the hall went dead silent. Suddenly he spoke.

"I may have been scarred of your son due to years of a slowly progressive… _illness _on his part… but _you_, your just pathetic. You would rather come all the way here and hit me then let yourself believe that you created that monster!" His magic was flaring again; there was an audible gasp from most of the hall. "Molly, I don't give a _shit _what you think of me." McGonagall jumped slightly at the curse but shook her head as if pretending she hadn't heard it. "Your son killed a part of me I didn't think I would ever get back. If you think coming here and slapping me is going to hurt me, then you're more foolish then I thought." Molly stood gaping at him like a fish.

"What did you just say to me?" she drew her wand from her sleeve, before she had even gotten it half way out Harry's wand was pointed right between her eyes.

"I showed weakness, but don't any of you think for a second I am weak." His voice rang through the whole hall; he wanted everyone to remember that. "I showed weakness for what I assumed was love, but don't you dare think I'll show weakness to people like you!" Those sitting closest to him could feel the raw magic pulsing off him. All starred in awe at him. All had heard of his heroic acts and power, but few had actually seen it, and now here he was with all his power coursing threw him to the point of boiling over.

He took another step toward her, his wand still in her face. "Did you honestly think you could come here and fight me? Did you honestly think I would cower like I did your son? He must not have told you all that happened, but when he finally hurt me beyond what I thought could be repaired, I found something, something much better than your filthy son." Harry glanced at Draco who looked swollen with pride. "I'm not that person anymore, I've moved on, but your son, he will always be sick and cruel!" Harry lowered his wand slightly trying to decide if she would try anything. He squinted his eyes at her and began to turn back to the table. Just as he had his back fully to Mrs. Weasley he heard a screech and turned back around to see her lying on her ground frozen. He looked up from the frozen woman on the ground, to see half the Weasley clan standing in the doorway with their wands all pointed at the spot Molly had just been standing. Harry had a deep look of confusion etched on his face.

Suddenly, Bill, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and now Ginny all were making their way towards him. "What, what are you all doing here?"

Mr. Weasley spoke up, "I got home a few minutes ago and saw Ron sitting on the couch looking very smug. I asked him why he was home in the first place, I hadn't heard about his expulsion yet. Then I asked him why he seemed so pleased about it. He told me everything, I believe he thought I would have the same reaction as his mother, but as you can see the rest of us were not so pleased with him!" Mr. Weasley reached out and placed a comforting, apologetic hand on Harry's shoulder. "We came as soon as we were sure Ron was secured up in his room."

Bill spoke next, "we're so sorry mate for the way him and mum have acted, we can't believe they could be so cruel."

"I'm sorry I never said anything, or tried to stop him, but I knew mum would take his side and I didn't want to have trouble when I went home. I hope you can forgive me Harry." Ginny smiled weakly, Harry nodded and pulled her in for a hug.

"Of course I forgive you; I understand not wanting to get in trouble with Ron or your mum."

"Guess we left a year to early huh Fred?" said George, Fred nodded.

"Yeah we would have straightened that git out in a jiffy." Fred smirked back to George. Harry smiled at all of them then turned to Draco who smiled reassuringly.

"I'm just happy to know you don't all agree with Ron and your mum." They shook their heads sadly at the mention of them.

"Well, I can guarantee they won't be Weasley's much longer." Arthur shook his head in a defiant manner then smiled at Harry. "You are still always welcome at the Burrow. Just ask Ginny to send us an owl and we will all be waiting for you." Harry's heart leapt with happiness.

"I'll be sure to remember that. You have always been like a father to me Arthur." He nodded happily at Harry's kind words. His chest swelled with pride.

He turned to McGonagall and Snape. "I can take her from here, sorry to interrupt your meal again." He turned to look down at Molly's frozen state and glared at her. "We best be going we have a foolish angry teenager to take care of." Mr. Weasley and the other's hugged Harry then Ginny before turning and leaving followed by the floating form of the still frozen mother.

Snape and McGonagall had been deathly silent threw the whole thing but the lack of red hair seemed to spur them back to the present. McGonagall turned back to the room at large, "Okay well I think that is quite enough excitement to last us all a good month so, off to bed, all of you!"

There was a long moment where no one seemed to want to move for fear of something exploding… then suddenly the room erupted with applause. Harry, Draco, Snape and McGonagall all looked very confused until the chanting of, "HARRY, HARRY, HARRY!" drifted to their ears. McGonagall let them go on like that another minute before quieting them all down and repeating the order for them to all go to their dorms. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him up off the bench and they ran all the way back to the Slytherin common room, the faint buzz of Harry's name floating after them.

Harry gasped out the password and the second the portrait was closed Harry had pinned Draco against it and was ravaging his mouth. Draco was happily surprised and picked Harry up; lips still locked and carried him up to their rooms.

Draco threw Harry playfully on the bed making him bounce slightly. He climbed on top of Harry; eyes alight with happiness for the man below him. Their lips reconnected again as Draco tried to undo all of the buttons on Harry's shirt as quickly as possible. His fingers fumbled with excitement and Harry pulled away, his lips still brushing Draco's, "Merlin just rip it off!" Draco's eyes darkened with lust as he did as told. He slipped his fingers between two of the buttons and pulled the shirt open. Little buttons flew across the room in all directions. He did the same with Harry's pants, ripping them from his lovers toned quidditch body. He slid Harry's boxers off in one swift motion and then was suddenly lying on his back.

Harry was doing the same to Draco, his clothes being torn to shreds as Harry's quick fingers moved over his robes. "I know these must be expensive, sorry about that."

Draco was panting, his voice thick with lust, "I don't care! I'll fix the bloody things later!" Harry smirked and what seemed like seconds later Draco was completely naked along with Harry.

Harry leaned over Draco, and purred in his ear, "I want you to make love to me tonight Draco, show me what it's supposed to be like, pump into my needing body till I see stars." Draco growled with lust and flipped Harry so he was once again lying on the bed.

"Are you sure you want this, I don't think I can help myself if you decide you want to stop." Harry could tell Draco was very serious about this.

Harry nodded, "as long as you're gentle with me." Draco smiled down at his love.

His lips connected with Harry's before slowly descending upon the rest of his body. He made sure Harry felt each kiss, and each flick of his tongue. Harry writhed beneath him until he was panting and sweating. "Draco, please, need you… so bad." Hearing Harry with his raspy sex voice would make Draco do anything. He would eat Voldemort's knickers if Harry asked him to in that voice.

He reached over to his bed side table and pulled out a little jar full of blue gel. He took a little glob into his hand and bent down to Harry's neck. He grabbed Harry's thighs and pushed his legs up towards his chest and spoke against his neck.

"Take a deep breath for me my love." Harry did as told and drew in a large breath but stopped suddenly as two things happened, Draco nipped at his ear sending chills down his spine, and second Draco slipped a long pale finger inside him. Harry's back arched of the bed, pressing himself firmly against Draco's body.

"Ahh…. Draco, so good." Draco smirked against Harry's soft skin, kissing it softly as he added another finger and began to scissor them. Draco kissed back up along Harry's jaw to his lips, just as he dipped his tongue into Harry's waiting mouth he slipped in a third finger. Harry moaned deep into their kiss sending chills through Draco. He soon pulled the fingers out and took another dab of the blue gel and covered himself with it. He grabbed a pillow placing it under Harry's hips and pulled his legs up again.

He looked down into Harry's eyes and kissed him as passionately as he could; distracting him as he slid into Harry's waiting body.

He waited a couple moments as Harry got used to his size, Harry wiggled a few times then squeezed Draco's hips with his knees. Draco began a slow gentle rhythm with Harry. Both boys slowly began moaning the others name, reminding each other how much they loved one another.

Harry laced His fingers in Draco's hair tugging lightly, Draco shifted slightly and Harry tugged forcefully releasing a loud moan of Draco's name. Draco thought he had never heard anything as amazing as that in his entire life.

He pulled out and pushed back in hitting the same spot inside Harry again, getting almost the same reaction. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist tightly. Draco felt impossibly deep inside Harry, both boys screaming at the amazing sensation of being so close.

"I won't, ahh, make, mmm, it... much, longer!" Harry was panting and moaning. Draco shook his head in agreement. Harry leaned up and fused his lips with Draco's. He nipped at the blonde's bottom lip tugging it playfully between his teeth. Draco's head was spinning. He hadn't thought it was possible that Harry could turn him on anymore. Draco pulled back to only reconnect seconds later, he sucked Harry tongue into his mouth, their tongues played together as Draco felt the tell tale tightening in his abdomen.

He pulled away from Harry's delicious lips; he bent to Harry's ear, his voice husky and deep, "come for me Harry and I'll return the favor." At those words and the last thrust into his prostate Harry came with a husky scream of Draco's name followed seconds later by Draco's scream of Harry's name. Draco pushed in and out of Harry a few more times ridding out their completion till he couldn't move anymore.

He pulled out slowly savoring the warmth of his lover. He collapsed next to Harry with a satisfied sigh. Both boys gasped for air, their chest's heaving and heart pounding.

Draco spoke first, "Are you okay Harry? I didn't hurt you right?" Harry rolled over on his side so he could look into Draco's shinning gray eyes. He couldn't help but think they looked like little twinkling stars.

"Well if my constant screaming of your name and how much I love you is any indication, then I would say I'm one of the happiest, most okay people ever to exist!" Draco's face broke into a huge grin. He leaned over and kissed Harry tenderly.

"I wonder how many people are going to give us jealous looks tomorrow." Harry looked confused. "I'm sure, but I think most of the castle could hear us, if not, then for sure all the Slytherin's, and you are one of the most famous people in all of Britain, everyone has fantasized about a shag with you… and now, all of Britain has at least heard it." They both broke into a fit of giggles at the imagery.

"Well they can fantasize all they want, the only one who gets a shag with me from now on is right here!" Harry kissed Draco again to make his point. He laid his head down of Draco's chest and listened to Draco's steadying heartbeat. Just as he was about to drift off he mumbled, "I love you my Draco."

Draco smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head. "I love you too Harry, more than anything." With that the boys drifted off into a blissful deep sleep.

They woke the next morning and after a shower went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was about to turn the corner into the hall when he heard his name. He looked up to see Hermione running towards him. He looked at Draco and nodded for him to go ahead. "I'll be there in a few minutes, don't worry." He squeezed Draco's hand reassuringly and turned back to Hermione who was slowing down as she reached him. She looked around and saw that people were starring at them.

"Do you mind going to a classroom, this is really important and I don't think either of us are going to want an audience." Harry looked towards the Slytherin table then back to Hermione, she looked worried and Harry caved. He had always loved Hermione as a sister, and if she needed to talk he would be there for her.

"Yeah okay, lead the way, but I don't have long, Draco is expecting me." Hermione's eyes shimmered at the mention of Draco. She turned and began to walk back down the hall.

The first empty classroom they came to she opened the door and stepped in. Harry followed her and went to sit at the nearest desk. Hermione paced in front of him for a few moments before turning to him.

"I… I'm sorry! I know that's not good enough for the way I treated you. What's even worse is that I didn't know all the terrible things Ron was doing to you, because I tried to not be around when you two were together. If I had known what he was doing to you I would have tried to help you. I'm so sorry Harry; I wish I could take back everything. I wish I could take back the awful things I said to you when you told me you were with Ron. I should have been happy for you finding someone who loved you. I knew then that was all you wanted… all you needed. I wish I could take it all back." She sank to her knees in front of him. She placed her head in his lap and began sobbing. "I wanted you to know that I still care about you and I'm sorry I ever forgot that."

Harry ran his fingers threw her wild hair. He placed gentle fingers under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking up at him. "Hermione, I forgive you."

Her eyes widened, "What? But, I, I was so awful to you, you shouldn't forgive me Harry. I wasn't there for you when you needed me, and I got angry with you over a boy!" Harry shook his head at her.

"I forgive you Hermione." He looked into her eyes willing her to understand. "I forgive you for being a prat about Ron, I forgive you for not being there for me when he abused and raped me." She flinched at the mention of rape. "Do you want to know why?" She nodded furiously. "I forgive you; because it was better that it was me instead of you. I would never have forgiven myself if I had let Ron hurt you. I would never have forgiven myself for letting you be the one to get raped and beaten because he wasn't strong enough to cope with this war."

"But Harry, if you couldn't have forgiven yourself how can I?" He smiled slightly at her.

"Because I am strong, I've faced worse things than Ronald Weasley, and I'll face even more terrible things. He just made me stronger in the end, and one day I think I'll even forgive Ron if he asks for it. He helped me find something I have been missing, he helped me find Draco. That Hermione is why I forgive you!" Tears streamed down her heart shaped face. She smiled and rose to her feet pulling Harry up too. She hugged him tightly, and he did the same. He rapped his long arms around her until she took a deep breath and they pulled away.

He gave her a little smile and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm starving, let's go get some breakfast and I'll see you later in magical creatures."

"Yeah, sounds good." She grabbed his hand and they walked back to the Great Hall together in a comfortable silence. They parted ways as they entered, going to their respective tables.

Harry sat down next do Draco with a happy smile on his face. Draco looked at him expectantly. "Well what did she want?"

Harry shook his head with a smile. "She wanted to apologize for letting him do those things to me and not being there for me. There was more but it was coming from Hermione so it was long winded and hard to keep up with." Draco raised one eyebrow.

"So you forgave her didn't you?" Harry nodded again.

"Yeah I did."

"Why? Why did you forgive her for not being there for you?"

"She was genuinely sorry, and I was glad it was me and not her."

Draco shook his head in a disapproving way, but the smile creeping on his lips said differently. "You're such an idiot; you forgive so easily and care so much. Your heart is so big Harry." He leaned over and kissed Harry firmly on lips winning whoops from Draco's friends. "I love you Harry Potter, and I always will."

Harry smiled kissing him again. "You're too good to me, but I love you too my Draco."


End file.
